Generally, driving of an electromagnetic operating device is configured such that a capacitor that stores electric power which is for exciting an electromagnetic coil of an electromagnet and a control board that controls the energization direction of a current to be supplied from the capacitor to the electromagnetic coil in response to a closing command or a command of opening contacts (hereinafter, referred to as an “open-contact command”) to a switch device are provided, a movable core is driven by exciting the electromagnetic coil by the electric power stored in the capacitor to open or close contacts of the switch device by the driving force of the movable core.
As the conventional electromagnetic operating device equipped with a circuit that operates the switch device by the control board, there is disclosed a configuration which is equipped with, for example, an alternating current (AC)/direct current (DC) converter, a charging circuit, a control logic portion, and a discharging circuit; the discharging circuit has a field effect transistor (FET), a relay contact, and the like as a main control means; and the capacitor is connected to the electromagnetic coil. Opening/closing operation of the switch device is performed by energization to the electromagnetic coil; and opening/closing is controlled by an energization direction to the electromagnetic coil. Electric power charged to the capacitor through the charging circuit is energized to the electromagnetic coil; the energization direction is controlled by the relay contact; and ON/OFF of the energization to the electromagnetic coil is controlled by ON/OFF of the FET (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, in an electromagnet device for use in the conventional switch device, a movable portion of the electromagnet device is composed of: a non-magnetic driving shaft that passes through the center of an opening of flat plates provided on both ends in a movable direction; a columnar movable core serving as a magnetic substance of bulk (mass) fixed by being fitted onto the driving shaft; and a disk movable core serving as a magnetic substance, which is arranged on the upper side of the magnetic substance via a thin sheet serving as a magnetic member and is fixed to the driving shaft. The columnar movable core and the disk movable core are fixed to the driving shaft by screwing or a stopper. A fixing process is applied to the driving shaft and an outer diameter dimension is different according to a position. A fixed core is configured by a steel pipe, a flat plate, and a cylinder (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Moreover, in order to protect facilities by instantaneously interrupting a short-circuit fault current and/or an abnormal current, the switch device is used for electric facilities and electric power facilities.
There are disclosed an electromagnet device and a switch device using the electromagnet device in order to prolong the life thereof and to save spaces, the electromagnet device including: an electromagnet which is excited during closing contacts (hereinafter, referred to as “during close-contact”) to operate a movable core; a driving shaft which is fixed by passing through the movable core and whose lower end is coupled to the other end of a spindle lever; an open-contact spring which is provided on the upper end of the driving shaft and biases the driving shaft in an interruption direction; and a cushioning device which is provided on an upper part of the driving shaft and with which the upper end of the driving shaft during close-contact comes in contact (for example, see Patent Document 3).